


Pranking the Princes

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Pranks and Practical Jokes, fili - Freeform, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) overhears Fili telling Kili about his feelings for her





	Pranking the Princes

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FILI FRIDAY IF YOU HEAR SCREAMING IN THE DISTANCE ITS ME FROM NYC!!!!!!!! Here you go, because I’m a sucker for some sweet Fi! Hope you guys and enjoy, this was a fun one to write. Sweet with some steam!  
{Warnings: fluff, allusions to smut}

You were sat on the ground next to Kili, slurping what was left of your salty soup when Fili called to his brother.

“What? I’m eating, Fi.”

“Will you just come ‘ere?”

You laughed as Kili pushed himself off the ground with a groan. He threatened you, telling you not to touch his soup until he returned. You rolled your eyes, setting your empty bowl on the ground and leaning back, laying with your arms tucked under your head. You jumped in fright when Thorin yelled to his nephews from beside you.

“Where are you two up to?”

You looked to them, cracking a smile at their expressions. They were frozen in step with wide eyes like they’d been caught red handed. They shared a look.

“Uh, we were just going…” Kili started.

“To, uh… to bathe. In the river. Kili smells,” Fili said.

Kili smacked his brother’s shoulder.

“He’s not wrong,” you mumbled.

Thorin stared at them for a silent moment. “Don’t be long. There’s no moon tonight and the clouds are covering the stars. You’ll have no guidance.”

“We won’t be long,” Fili said, shoving his brother into the wood.

You scurried, sitting up and cleaning out your bowl and stowing it in your pack. This was your chance to get back at the boys for their tricks. You crept away from the company, moving to follow them to the river. You’d steal their clothes while they were bathing, leaving them to find their way back—

“(Y/N), where are you going?”

You spun to face Thorin. He gave you the same suspicious but entertained look he gave his nephews.

You pointed ahead through the wood. “Just going to… uh, to gather some… some-”

“You were going to play tricks on my nephews.”

_Damn it._ “Well, they deserve it-”

“Yes, they do. Leave your cloak here, the latch makes a clinking sound that will give you away.” He smirked and returned to his place before the fire.

You chuckled, discarding your cloak and heading into the wood after the princes.

You easily found the river, not needing to search for their tracks in the wet soil. You slowed to a crawl, sneaking through the wood from tree to tree, bush to bush, so the boys wouldn’t see you. It had grown just dark enough for you to hide in the shadows but the low twilight made the river glisten. You didn’t pay much attention to their conversation, you were too busy searching the rocks on the shore for what you came for. Bingo! The silly princes left their clothes within your reach.

You swiftly and silently gathered their belongings and stepped back into the wood. You cringed when a twig snapped underfoot.

“(Y/N)?”

_Damn it!_ You’d been caught! You hid behind the nearest tree, planning an escape. You could still pull your trick on them if you ran away with their things. They’d still have to chase you back to camp. You looked at the water over your shoulder. Fili and Kili were still calmly conversing in the soft waves. They hadn’t realized you were there. But they were talking about you? You closed your eyes and tilted your head trying to listen. Water splashed loudly.

“Don’t yell! Mahal, Kili, I brought you all the way out here so no one else would know. The entire company probably heard you!”

“I’m sorry! I’m just surprised. I had no idea you had feelings for (Y/N).”

“More than just feelings, brother.”

“What do you mean? You mean you love her?”

There was silence. You guessed Fili was either nodding or shaking his head. But which one? You dropped the clothes and turned into the tree, poking your head around it just enough to get a look at Fili. You’d missed his answer.

“Oh,” Kili said.

_Oh, what?_ You screamed in your head. Oh, he loved you? Or oh, no, he’ll get over it, it’s nothing. You stared at him, looking for an answer. His hand pushed the water with spread fingers causing it to slosh gently around his waist, leaving droplets around his smooth skin. You flushed fiercely, feeling like an intruder. But you couldn’t leave now, they’d surely see you. And you needed to know the truth.

“Will you do anything about it?” Kili asked.

Fili shrugged his strong shoulders. “I don’t know if I can. That’s why I brought you out here. What if she doesn’t feel the same way? How would we go on?”

“What if she does feel the same way?”

He sighed, splashing the water onto the shore with an exasperated flick. “Even then, we have months of journeying left and we all have to be on our guard. I don’t need to give her another distraction.” He sunk into the water, leaning his head back into the ripples to wet his hair. His thick neck stretched, revealing more of the muscle and long tendons there. He floated on his back. “Then when we reclaim the mountain, there will be so much work to do. How can I ask her to give up her whole life and… I mean, I’m the heir… Mahal, Ki, I think about her all the time.”

“_All _the time?” Kili asked. His voice lilted.

Fili hummed, missing his brother’s suggestion.

“Like last night when you ran off into the woods alone? Got some relief from those thoughts?”

Fili stood and splashed him harshly. “Cut it out.”

Kili threw his hands up. “I don’t blame you, brother. She’s beautiful.”

Fili splashed his face now without mercy. “It’s not like that. That’s not—that’s not all of it. Don’t talk about her that way.”

“All right, all right,” Kili said, wiping his face. “But in all seriousness, (Y/N)’s our friend. Our _good_ friend, Fi. Don’t you hurt her or I’ll kill you myself.”

“I would never hurt her.”

Their conversation had clearly come to an end. You leaned against the tree and allowed the smile that had been pulling at your lips to finally spread across your face. You slid back further into concealment and covered your beaming face with hot hands. You were not supposed to hear their entire conversation, but you especially should not have witnessed that last part. But you were kind of glad you did. Last night, you had wondered where Fili ran off to and now that you knew… the whole thing sent heat into your stomach.

“Fi.”

“Yeah?”

“Where are our clothes?”

“Right where we… they were on the rocks. Where are they?”

You heard them rush out of the water and onto the shore. You stood behind the tree as silent as a ghost, hoping they’d go back to the camp. Their footsteps grew closer and you rounded the tree to stay out of sight but you tripped on a root. You caught yourself, but Fili didn’t miss the sound of your boot scraping against the bark.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing out here?”

You flushed. You didn’t know where to look. You couldn’t look him in the eye and lie to him, but you couldn’t exactly look anywhere else now that he was stark naked and dripping. _Oh, that’s right. His clothes._ You held his trousers out to him and watched the blood flow to his neck, cheeks, and ears.

As you stared at Fili you felt Kili’s hands on yours. “I’m just going to take these and go back to camp. I’ll, uh, leave you to… leave you two to it.” He took his things, quickly dressed and disappeared, all while your eyes were glued to Fili’s.

Then he cleared his throat and backed away until he was on the other side of the tree. You rambled as he slid into his trousers.

“I, uh, I wanted to get you guys back for the prank you pulled the other day. So I- but I didn’t really do it right. You guys were too quick,” you laughed, trying to lighten things. “Should have known you can’t out-prank the princes.”

He hummed, circling the tree until he stood before you. His long, soaked locks dripped onto his bare chest. “Do you have my tunic?”

You looked down at your empty hands. “No. I guess… Kili may have taken it with him by accident.”

He nodded and bent over to wring out his hair. As he wiped his wet hands on his trousers, he asked, “What made you hide behind the tree? You could have just run away.”

“I thought of that but Kili’s faster than me.”

He hummed again, unconvinced. “You heard us talking.”

“N-no.”

“Liar.” He was smirking at you.

You leaned back against the tree and sighed. You felt so ashamed. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” you said. “Really, I came to trick you guys and I thought you caught me.”

“You heard the whole thing?” He winced, running his hand over the back of his neck.

“I’m so sorry. I should have come out—let you know I was there.”

“No, it’s okay. You deserve to know. I know I’ve been acting weird with you lately.”

You went to look at the ground but your eyes stopped at the lacing of his trousers. It wasn’t done all the way. You turned your head to the river and prayed you weren’t as red as you thought you were.

“I just wish you didn’t find out by hearing us talk about you that way. We shouldn’t have been thinking about you- we didn’t mean to be disrespectful.”

Now you were sure you were as red as a tomato. You pushed your hair behind your ear though it hadn’t fallen out of place. “I know that.”

“Because I do respect you, (Y/N).” One of his hands reached for your waist. The clouds had cleared and his blue eyes shone in the low starlight.

“Did you mean all you said?”

“Of course.”

You let out a held breath and couldn’t help grinning.

“Woah. I haven’t seen a smile that bright since I gave you that dagger on your name day,” he chuckled and smoothed your hair. He always did that but now it held new significance. “Does that mean we’re okay?”

“We’re fine, Fili. I… you’re not alone in your feelings. I, ya know, I respect you too and have had feelings for a while but… and like you said, there’s a lot going on right now. I can’t- I really can’t concentrate enough to talk about this when you don’t ha-have your clothes on.”

He laughed and stared at where his hands met your waist. “Then we will discuss it later when I have my tunic back.” He shook his head and you listened to the laughter that bubbled from his chest again.

“Well, don’t get cocky about it.”

“What? You’re allowed to know how much I think about you but I can’t revel a bit in how I throw ya for a loop after a bath in the river?”

You rolled your eyes and scooted around him, heading for the camp.

“Where are you going?”

You pointed behind you. “I thought we were going to get you a shirt so we could talk about this.”

He held you. “We will. But for right now…” He kissed you. His incredible warmth surrounded you and in that moment you decided you’d never let him out of your reach.


End file.
